Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{8}}{6^{-10}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{6^{8}}{6^{-10}} = 6^{8-(-10)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{8}}{6^{-10}}} = 6^{18}} $